ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman R/D
, pronounced Ultraman Ruede, is a very rude Ultra. Personality As mentioned above, R/D is rude and enjoys appalling everyone around him and making people feel disturbed. His favourite past time is flying slower than an Ultra behind him while purposely keeping on the same path as him. History He was originally thought to be twins and was named Russo and Dlu but when he was born, they fused into one. So he was named with the first letters of their names, R/D. R/D was first trained by Ultraman to become a warrior. He brought him to the training facility with a large screen to view the senior Ultras' techniques, but R/D, for fun, repeatedly played Ultraman's death scene at the hands of Zetton on screen. Ultraman was very disturbed and wanted to get rid of this apprentice, so when Taro entered, he asked him to take care of R/D from now on. R/D kept addressing the horned Ultraman Taro as "horny" and said that even so he could never be as horny as Father of Ultra. Taken aback, Taro told Ruede he was rude. He took R/D to Ultraman Leo, someone who could probably handle the disturbing things R/D had to say. Hearing what happened from Taro, Leo thought for a while. "I'm a little different when it comes to training, perhaps it's a better style for you. Instead of trying to amend your mistakes, why not you start over and do it better," Leo said. "Isn't that the same reason your younger brother Astra exists?" R/D replied. Leo took a while to process it before breaking down in tears. Without an Ultra mentor, R/D wandered into space and continued being rude. He saw a Petero blowing stuff up on a nerby planet. R/D remarked, "the last time I saw something like you, I flushed it." Petero was badly burnt and exploded instantly. He then flew to another planet where Dada taunted him by growling "Da...Da...". "I can't tell if you're so stupid that you can only say you're name, or perharps you're twice as stupid that you can only say half your name." Dada exploded. Kitty Fire landed. "Oh you sure look ugly even for an Ultra." "Fancy being burnt by a p*ssy," R/D said so sarcastically and coldly that Kitty Fire froze and died. R/D then explored another planet, a watery one. A Takkong emerged from the water. R/D cringely mocked, "Yo momma so fat that when she touched the sea, the sea sank." Takkong sank into the waters and died. A Vacuumon closed in on the planet, trying to eat it. R/D commented that the kaiju was so fat that he would turn into a black hole soon from his mass. Vacuumon then vomitted out the planets and exploded. Powers and Abilities *'R/D Burn': R/D turns red and roasts his opponent. If burnt enough, they will die. *'R/D Cold': R/D turns blue and sarcastically insults his oppoenent until they explode. *'W Kick': R/D burns his opponent coldly while kicking them down with both legs. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Parody Ultras